[unreadable] [unreadable] The objective of the workshop is to increase the knowledge and skill base of university scientists and engineers in the area of technology commercialization and new business development, the navigation of intellectual property and technology transfer, the development and validation of potential opportunities for commercialization, and integration of scientific research and entrepreneurship. To accomplish the objective a week-long workshop will be designed and presented to Superfund Basic Research Program (SBRP) PhD-level students and post-doctoral scholars. Participating students develop a basic understanding and skill set for designing, validating, and communicating the commercial potential of their research. Over the course of the week, they work within inter-disciplinary teams to identify, design, and validate new business opportunities, and under the guidance of faculty, technology transfer staff from the University and the U.S. EPA, and experienced entrepreneurs and investors from environmental science and technology-based ventures. In a pilot program conducted this past fall (2005) at the University of California at Davis (UC Davis), the results were exciting both in terms of student feedback and new ventures spawned. The investigators are now looking to improve upon this past experience by creating a workshop that is focused, and that is also scalable, and replicable across campuses. [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable]